1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a wire holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber cables are widely used in telecommunication systems to carry optical signals. Unlike electrical wires and cable, optical fiber cables cannot be kinked without risking damage to the optical fiber and loss of optical signal.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.